Cat Chat
by Catqstar
Summary: It's a brand new show for warriors of each Clan to try and win by answering questions, doing things like dares and stunts brought to you by famous Starclan cats. Who wouldn't love a good game show! Give me ideas, questions for our hosts and lots of reviews on how to make it better! Thanks guys! Hee Hee!
1. Introduction Chapter 1

"Good morning Leafpool!" Cinderpelt meowed cheerfully.

The light brown tabby blinked. "Cinderpelt!" She rushed to embrace her mentor, sobbing as she did. "How are you doing? Why are you here?"

Cinderpelt returned the hug before giving her a big grin. "Today's the first day of "Clan Chat". It's a new game show the StarClan members voted for." She explained. We'll have a StarClan host, Random cats who are chosen to be the victims, I mean contestants." She amended quickly." We'll also have our camera cat, security and our "Extra staff."

She limped over to a long, black stick with lots of interesting looking ... things on it.

Leafpool stared at it. "What is that?"

Cinderpelt shot her a look. 'It's a Sony pd 150/170 of course. We chose the latest model of the camera, because it has a lot more buttons." To prove her point, she stabbed her claw on one of the 'buttons' and it began to 'sing'. Strangely, it sounded a lot like a combination of 'Pinestar's dirt' being made and Mousefur's wonderful screeching when she found a thorn in her nest.

The former medicine cat squinted at the top label. "Made in BloodClan. Please ignore any sounds of dying chickens that may pop up during a battle. No refunds or returns available. #Ifyouboughtithsyouareanidiot. Wait, don't read that. Or this."

She looked up at her former mentor who had still been grinning idiotically. "What is this!? How could you StarClan cats get this?"

Cinderpelt shrugged. "Brokenstar, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost promised they could provide equipment in exchange for being able to visit any cat they want, unless they do something evil." Cinderpelt mewed again. "I say it was stupid, since Scourge killed Tigerstar but who knows what happened. They managed to get it and they promised to spread the word about our show in exchange for being contestants for the show.

Leafpool kept on staring, her jaw gaping big enough to swallow a trout-kit in one gulp.

Finally she stammered out. "Why would you tell me all this?"

Cinderpelt's grin grew broader, a hint of evil in her blue eyes. " You are to be the one of our first contestants!"

Leafpool felt herself light headed. "Why me?"

Cinderpelt shrugged and flicked her tail dismissively. "I was stalking Jayfeather, and then he muttered about a twoleg named 'Catqstar' or something. The important thing is that it looks like the twolegs have finally chosen a leader! Anyways, he said that the twoleg wanted to torture her and find out about her relationship with Crowfeather, but Jayfeather fell asleep after the 'torture Leafpool part'.

Leafpool blushed as she murmured. "I thought Jayfeather had forgiven me after the Dark Forest battle."

"That doesn't mean we have forgiven you." The medicine cats turned around to face a grey she-cat with matted fur and a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

"Yellowfang?! Spottedleaf?! Is that you?"

The two she-cats chorused warmly. "Greetings, Leafpool, Greetings, Cinderpelt."

Again, Leafpool's eyes filled with fresh tears at the sight of her dear, fellow medicine cats.

"Is StarClan all right?" She asked, worry overcoming her mind.

Puzzled, Spottedleaf tilted her head. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well why else would you all be here? Do you have a prophecy for me?"

Now, they all seemed to understand and the three of them shook their heads. "No. This is about the game show. Right now, we're going for the name 'Cat Chat'.

Leafpool could only roll her eyes. She sighed. "So who is going be on our first episode."

Cinderpelt squealed. "I told you Yellowfang! I know my apprentice better than anyone else." She added thoughtfully. "Except for maybe Squirrelflight."

Yellowfang snarled at her own former apprentice. "Fine! I'll bring you the rabbits tomorrow!"

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes and interrupted. "_Anyways,_ Greystripe will be our second contestant, and Reedwhisker of RiverClan for our third.

"Millie is going to be today's host, Russetfur is our Camera cat, Heatherbreeze has volunteered to be the current scorekeeper, Whitestorm and Oakheart from 'Lionheart's noble rights elite police force' will be our security team.

Leafpool unsheathed her claws nervously. "You're not serious right?" She realized there were other cats in the starry grounds that were glaring at her and dropped her gaze. "All right. When does the first episode start?"

* * *

><p>Millie padded quickly, a cool look on her face as she stepped up the stairs for the stage.<p>

"Hello folks! Welcome to today's soon to be famous, chat/game show! I'm your host, Millie of ThunderClan! Heatherbreeze, will you tell us who we're playing with today?"

The she-cat took her Que. "We have Leafpool, Greystripe and Reedwhisker joining us as the contestants of Cat Chat! And today we're playing to win a moonly supply of moss, provided by today's losers!"

"What!" Reedfeather protested. "I thought the prizes were going to be awesome!"

"Fine!" Millie sighed. "We'll also throw in a free buffet meal for two at Sunstar's super soup diner."

With a satisfied purr, he leapt onto the comfy sofa across Millie's own plush chair. Greystripe followed before calling, "I love you Millikins!"

His mate called back. "I'll be waiting for you to win!"

Leafpool finally followed the two toms, sitting in the center of the couch.

"Okay, so the first question is: Your mate just died. You're feeling too lonely until someone you like asks you to be their mate. What would you say?"

Greystripe meowed first. "I'd definitely take her if I really did love her. I mean, I've broken the code once by taking Silverstream, then I took Millie, but I would still take another cat if I truly loved her."

Reedwhisker called out. "Of course not! You don't take a mate after your fist one dies! That basically proves you never loved your first mate, or you would have loyal!"

Oakheart hit him on his head with a little toy unicorn. "Ow!" Reedwhisker shrieked. "What was that for?!"

Oakheart glared back. "Stop yelling youngster! You're supposed to be respectful to all senior warriors!"

Reedwhisker growled. "I'm a senior warrior! And I'm older than her!"

The former RiverClan deputy snorted. "So. I'm older than you! _Ohhhhhhhhh! Burnnnnnnnnn"_ He turned away and began to madly type on his Cat Pod 3_  
><em>

Whitestorm could see what the other tom was typing. _#Reedwhiskergotburnbyme_. Whitestorm could only sigh. "Excuse Oakheart! I think he drank a little too much of Bluestar's Blueberry Bush Tea." The other cats turned back to Leafpool who hadn't answered.

Finally she meowed. "I wouldn't take any other mate than the one I already have. Not even if he died; he proved to me his love once when we were young and again in the great battle."

The audience of cats began to sniffle. Mosskit yowled,"Yeah, Leafpool!" Not quite understanding the moment.

Millie gave a little sniff. "Heatherbreeze! Give all three of the sweet little warriors a point!"

As they grey tabby did, Russetfur muttered. "Greystripe killed a cat before. I wouldn't call him sweet."

Oakheart reared away from his Cat Pod 3 with a glare. "Watch it! I'm older than all of you cats, so you better listen or I'll whack you with my Lego Uni-kitty!"

Whitetail jumped up from the closest seat to the stage, waving her tail as she yowled loudly. "OMSC Oakheart! Where did you get that darling unicorn?"

The old warrior grumbled. "I told you it's a Uni-kitty and I got it from Tallstar's Toys for toddlers."He scratched his head with a paw before muttering quietly. "Now where did I put my Thomas the Choo-choo train?"

Millie smacked the old tom.

"Hey! Now what did I tell you about respect?" Quickly, he threw his precious Uni-kitty at Millie.

It hit the striped tabby on the shoulder. She blinked and then sighed. "Whitestorm, please take you comrade into one of the spare barbed, cages. _We'll see who needs to learn about respect!"_

Whitestorm sighed but he obeyed. He used his teeth to drag Oakheart by the scruff to the backstage.

"Now! Time for question two! If you could have a special power, what would it be? Hollyleaf asked me to use this question even though she is so stuck up. I mean can you believe she told me that I should love Blossomfall?! Like why would I do that?"

Reedwhisker rolled his eyes. "Okay. But if I could have a power, I'd totally have the power to make good cats who like each other to become mates! that would mean Crookedstar wouldn't have been so sad if Shellheart had a different mate, or Blossomfall with Greystripe."

Russetfur lowered her head to stare at the tom. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"Um, no." Slightly, the tom seemed to redden as all the other cats leaned closer.

Russetfur raised her eyebrows. "Really?" The Riverclan cat bit his lip. "Um, Yeah. I think I'd know if I liked some cat."

Greystripe broke the silence. " I would want to be able to turn into a tree."

Leafpool meowed in disbelief. "A tree?"

"Yes." Greystripe seemed puzzled. "So I could hide if the dark forest cats came to attack us again. Or I could turn into a tree to let a squirrel climb me and then I would turn back to catch him."

Leafpool shrugged. The tom was her father's oldest friend and had often watched Squirrelflight and her. It was strange, the way he acted.

"I would be able to go through time, to change and fix mistakes."

Satisfied, Millie gave a nod to Heatherbreeze. "Leafpool's power sounds like a real one. Give her a point and the other two half a point."

Heatherbreeze used her claws to score one and a half and a half into the Score board she had been gripping. She gave her own nod.

"Greystripe had 1.5, Reedfeather also has 1.5, but Leafpool has 2 points. She's wining!" Heatherbreeze cheered.

"Our third and last question for today is: The rest of your Clan had died from green cough but you survived. Which remaining clan would you join?"Millie announced.

Russetfur gritted her teeth and let out a growl. The camera shook as she did so."That means there would only be ShadowClan and RiverClan." She pointed out.

Millie shrugged. "Hey, I didn't pick the questions. Just choose any clan."

Again Reedfeather answered first. "I'd choose StarClan." He shot a glare. "You said any clan."

Russetfur motioned to him. "Carry on."

"That means I could die a peaceful death instead of something like the great battle." He glanced warily at the Starclan members. "By the way, I didn't die yet. So why am I here?"

A white tom from the audience rolled his eyes. " Are you sure about that?"

Reedfeather meowed deficiency. "I'm pretty sure I can tell if I'm alive, Blackstar."

He replied to the sarcasm. "Just making sure you frog-brains know." A few cats let out _Mrrrows_ of amusement.

"Greystripe? Leafpool?" Millie asked. "Let's hurry up so my Honey-berry can win and take me out on a date."

Greystripe gave a mew that had some uncomfortableness in it. "Um, I'd guess I'd go to RiverClan? I mean I did learn how to fish when I spent some time there." He drew a paw over his ear.

Leafpool meowed. "I'd go to WindClan. They have been our greatest alliance so far; and because of Crowfeather."

Nightcloud snarled from her seat, the farthest from the stage. (25 fox lengths away) "You'd better not forget me, medicine cat."

Wisely, Leafpool didn't speak so Millie did. "Well, that's a point for all of them! Now Heatherbreeze do you want to tell us who won?"

The she-cat gave cheered. "Leafpool won!" Then she leaned over to the medicine cat to whisper. "Lionblaze is dating me again. Please don't tell Cinderheart!"

Millie's eyes almost popped out. "What! You mean my Grey-face didn't win?! Why didn't you try harder!" She screeched to her mate.

Greystripe seemed unruffled as he stalked up to her with a beautiful silver tabby. "Because I had a date with Silverstream, before you dragged me into Cat Chat."

Silverstream nodded, her blue eyes blazing. "Greystripe is his own cat. He should get to chose what he wants to do, and with who!"

"What!" Millie screeched again. "Bah! That's it! I quit! I'll never watch this show or be on it again!"

Featherbreeze calmly meowed, "We don't need you either. Bluestar planed to have a supply host in case something like this happened." Then she turned around to Leafpool. "Congratulations!" Who do you want me to give the other buffet ticket to?"

Leafpool shook her head sadly. "You might as well give them to Silverstream and Greystripe. I don't have any cat I could go with."

Just then, I deep voice meowed. "Could I go with you then?"

Leafpool turned and nearly fell over. He was as long legged, and handsome as she remembered him. Although, he also had a sad smile.

"Crowfeather." She breathed in his scent.

Nightcloud hurried to the stage to snarl at her mate. "What do you think you're doing, Crowfeather?"

He turned and mewed quietly. "I made a mistake. I thought I loved you, but I watched the way you treated Breezepelt. And now, he's like... that." The tom finished.

His blue eyes pleaded her to understand. Leafpool gave a gulp before meowing. "I choose you, Crowfeather!"

His eyes now shone with surprise but he dipped his head to her and they excited the stage, while every other cat except for Nightcloud began to cry.

Crowfeather mewed a sentence that he had only told her once before. "I love you, Leafpool."

**So how do you like the first chapter guys?  
><strong>

**Thanks everyone else for their reviews!**

**Send me cats you would like to be featured on the show and please say something about their personality, and aybe a certain line you want them to say like:**

** Oakheart: Grumpy/ "For the last time;I'm not old!" (Snarls!)**

**-Catqstar**


	2. RUN!

"Stonefur."! Greypool called. "Mistyfoot? You're clan deputy! You shouldn't be plying hide and seek!"

Ashfoot shared a concerned look with Sorreltail. The old she-cat had been mumbling about her foster kits ever since they persuaded the old elder to be the host for Cat Chat. Ashfoot wasn't sure what had made her choose the babbling she-cat, but she knew Greypool was a respected fighter and the mumbo-jumbo was a simple act.

Russetfur dragged her video camera up the stair with a _thump._

Whitestorm gave a grimace at Russetfur's carelessness. Even though the camera was waterproof, mud proof and blood proof, that wasn't the best way to use it.

Heatherbreeze took no notice. "Welcome everyone to episode 2 of Cat Chat! Today we have Stormfur, Raggedstar, Lightningtail and Mudfoot to be our toms will be playing a special game and win an even more special surprise prize!It's called the Challenge of the Clans!We'll have Mosskit, Sorreltail and Greypool to be our judges and Ashfoot is our new host! The toms will be answering questions while going through our obstacle course of torture!Brought to you by Leapordstar's Leaping lake, Dovewing's daring dodge'n dives and Rosepetal's rearing run funded and supported by Shellheart's strawberry shakes and by Survival Inc."

Mosskit squeaked. "What's an obstacle course?"

Greypool distractedly meowed. "It's a thing you run through, dear. Like a game." She added.

The scorekeeper took a deep breath of air to countinue. "Contestants can earn up to two points from each judge and three if Ashfoot likes your answer. And," She added. "One cat will be eliminated after each round and will be tortured at our 'special behind the curtains and scenes/backstage mini movies on channel 13-b.'

The contestants began to protest. "I didn't sign up for this." Mudclaw growled. He lashed his tail violently. "I thought this was gonna be a bloodbath!"

Russetfur shot him a look of disbelief. "You, thought a show called 'Cat Chat' was a murder show?!"

All eyes turned to look at the tom; the former, evil deputy squirmed. "_Sorry._ "

Ashfoot began to speak. "The first part starts there," Russetfur made the camera zoom towards where the deputy pointed to. Disappointingly, there was a pond. It had murky water, and shadows swimming in the pool.

"That is the Leering Lake. You have to swim through its dangerous waters;who knows what could happen in there."

Stormfur snorted, and the other toms nodded, beginning to look confident.

"Ready, steady, blow!" Mosskit shouted.

Stormfur impatiently leapt in and began to swim, head up towards the other side of the tiny lake. Raggedstar went next. The old forest territory had boggy grounds that they sometimes had to cross to hunt. This water looked similar to their marshes.

Reluctantly, Lightningtail went next, with Mudclaw by him. The two cats looked determined to at least try.

Ashfoot called out. "On a scale of 1-100, how awesome am I?"

Stormfur gave her a mildly amused glance. He was almost at the end of 'the lake'.

"84. Your grey fur is always well groomed, and you are polite and authoritative; good quality traits for a strong deputy. However, I have a mate and I'm well in love with her." Stormfur meowed.

Mudclaw opened his mouth, but his head went underwater. However, Lightningtail managed to choke out a few words. "90! I've heard that you're one of the fastest cats in your clan."

Raggedstar and Mudclaw growled at the same time. "60." Raggedstar meowed. "You are from Windclan. Rabbit chasers, prey-stealers, and tresspasers!"

Mudclaw went under again before to mew. "You should of never became deputy! Onestar shouldn't of have become leader of Windclan either! Still," He added grudgingly. "You're a real hot, she-cat."

The audience snickered and tried to hide their laughter and Ashfoot turned red.

Greypool meowed. "Stormfur gets two points from me, because of his speed and Raggedstar also gets two for the effort. Mudclaw and Lightningtail each get one"

Mosskit mewed after her. "One from me, because Stormfur is a Riverclan cat; he should be expected to win."Purrs of amusement greeted the kit's answer. Greypool nudged her. "He's your cousin you know."The kit shrugged. "And one point for everyone else because they all at least tried."

Finally, Sorreltail gave her answer. "Two for them all. The show is just getting started."

Ashfoot nodded. "Lightningtail gets three; I've never had one of the ancient cats praise me before. Stormfur gets three because of his sweet loyalty." She added. "Brook, Lark and Pine are watching you, so you better do good."

Brook waved her tail to her mate. Their kits did the same so Stormfur signaled back.

"Mudclaw gets three for becoming a... better cat." She scratched her head with her fore-paw. "Um,I guess that's why he's here and Raggedstar gets 0 points from me."

The tom cried out. "That's not fair! I never did anything!"

Ashfoot shrugged looking unconcerned. "I don't even know you."

The previous ShadowClan leader broke out into a bawling mess and stamped his paws hard on the ground.

Whitestorm shoved him roughly. "Get a grip," He growled. "If you attempt to drown us with your river of sorrow, I will kill you first."

There was a long silence until Heatherbreeze finished muttering, and faced up from her scoreboard.

Ashfoot looked gleefully at the cowering ShadowClan leader. "Raggedstar loses! He gets to go on the tour of tourtur- I mean tortoiseshells!" She broke off.

Russetfur asked. "What's next in the obstacle course?"

The hostess flicked her tail and suddenly a moorland scene landed on the stage, down the stairs and then turned into a forest, pines and brambles.

Stormfur's mouth gaped open. "Where do you get that stuff?!" He asked in disbelief. "Where did fall out of from?"

Ashfoot shrugged. "Who knows. You call 439 and they tell you they'll send you a mouse and juniper berry pie. After placing the highest price of prey you can pay,wait for them to finish and call you back. Ignore their call and then send them your own saying that you cancel. They'll go all 'No! If you don't buy this right now I'll call Tigerstar!" Then you say, 'Too bad! He's a good cat now but he'll help me cause I'm his BFF! So there!" They they go 's-s-sure'. And they send you a free moorland/forest racing track 3-D"

She scratched her head again. "I wonder what the 3 is for. Obviously the D is for it's rating." She got a few laughs from the audience.

Russetfur rolled her eyes and muttered. "Can we start now?"

"Of course, Russetfur." She flicked her tail, signaling the camera cat to zoom in on the racing setting.

Ashfoot explained. "So, you dash through the heather and past the forest with adders and foxes."

Mudclaw leapt up with a shriek. "You mean there are adders in the forest!? And foxes?" He gasped with a dramatic shudder. "Are there badgers too? I'd rather go fight my own clan then fight those smelly creatures." He spat the last words out.

Stormheart snorted. "She's pulling your leg, Frogbrain. Wait, you don't have one."

"Oh, Burrrrrnnnnn." The audience mewed gleefully, stretching each letter as much as they could. A tabby with blue eyes yowled. "Everybody post this on Facepaw!"

Suddenly there were a bunch of flashes. "Hey!" Oakheart yowled. "You can't try to blind our show cats! They are trying there best to be good show cats. NOW DROP YOUR PHONES OR I'LL EAT YOU FOR LUNCH!"

Every cat obeyed his order.

Ashfoot growled in a low voice. "Three, two one, go!"

Mudclaw took off, his stride long and confident as he dashed in a straight path through tall grass. Lightningtail and Stormfur ran, side by side and they sprinted by a surprised Mudclaw so the WindClan tom forced his paws to dash even harder and the three toms ran, side-by-side and neck to neck to neck. For a few moments, the three were tied. Somehow, Stormfur pulled forward, his belly skimming the ground lightly. Each of them tried to glare at the others while running before all of them nearly crashing into a huge pine.

It was the start of the forest area.

Lightningtail skidded on a pile of leaves to a halt just before he slammed into the trunk. Stormfur wasn't so lucky and head-first, rammed into the tree. Mudclaw dove to the side and stumbled before he regained his pace and began to run once more. Stormfur yowled. "I'm not going to lose this race!" The tom got up, dazed but unharmed and pelted after him. Lightningtail sighed but he began to chase after them.

Ashfoot mewed. "You are turned into a piece of prey. What type of prey would you want to be?"

Mudclaw dug his claws onto the ground and halted to a stop. Then he turned around, disbelief darkening his gaze. "Are you out of your mind? Who would want to be prey?"

The former Windclan deputy growled lowly. "You scatterbrained, no-good scum! You know the warrior code;respect your prey!" She spat out the last part. "And have you never lost a piece of prey before?"

Mudclaw glared back at her;Lightningtail slowly crept past the two former deputies and Stormfur quickly caught on. Mudclaw finally answered. "Rabbit. The fastest and the best tasting prey ever."

Stormfur yowled as he broke into a run;Mudclaw jumped in surprise. "Fish! They are the best jumpers, best swimmers, best divers and the fast animals in water!"

Lightningtail took a few more long strides as he passed through two scent markers placed close to a couple of saplings. Russetfur called out. "Good job! You've won the race. Then her camera began to moan, sounding fairly like a dying chicken. The Shadowclan deputy screeched. "Shut up, or I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Mudfoot ignored the she-cat and dived past the two winning markers while something invisible seemed to grab Stormfur. "Help!" He yowled, struggling against long,thin tendrils. "Tigerstar's got me!"

Growling, Ashfur stomped over to his thrashing body and unsheathed her claws.

The audience went silent and so did Russetfur's camera. The Shadowclan member shot Ashfur a glare. "If you kill him," She meowed steely. "Especially for no reason, Brook will murder all of us."

Stormfur stopped thrashing and nervously began to mutter over and over again. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't..."

"Shut up!" Ashfoot snarled dangerously. She raised her claws above her shoulder, and then raked them downward, shredding the ivy vine into pieces. "There, you go." She meowed sternly. Stormfur glanced up at her with wide eyes but when he didn't move, she gave him a shove,propelling him over the finish line.

"1 disappointing point for each," Greypool announced, shaking her head. "I'd expected all of you to do better."

Mosskit shrugged. "Give them all another point from me."

Sorreltail tilted her head. "Lightningtail get's two for winning and Mudclaw gets one for coming in second. Ashfoot stood close to Heatherbreeze and whispered to her. The other she-cat nodded and wrote something on her board before turning back to the eager audience. "Lightningtail would have won this round but unfortuanatly he is disqualified for not answering Ashfoot's question."

The tom gasped, stumbled backwards off the stage and crashed onto the audience. Oakheart and Whitestorm urgently heaved him up and began to drag him towards back-stage.

Ashfoot ignored Lighningtail's screams and yowled loudly. "Drum-roll please!"

Russetfur's camera played the sound effect and then Ashfoot yowled, "Mudclaw wins!"

Some cats hissed and booed while a few others cheered. "What's my prize?" Mudclaw demanded, stalking towards Ashfoot. "What do I win?" The she-cat growled, back. "You win the once-in-a-life-time opportunity to see if you can shut up, get off the stage and take your prize. "She pointed to the 3-D track.

Mudclaw happily obliged, singing, "Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Because If you're happy and you know it and you wanna show it, if you're happy, clap your paws!"

Ashfoot couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the dumb fur-ball who could've sing any song properly. "Well, that's all for now! You can join us next week for our next episode of Cat Chat! or turn to channel 13-b for our behind the scene tour of tour-tortoiseshell! I mean tortoiseshell!" She smiled nervously.

Then the audience began to clap! They clapped and clapped until every cat on stage had bowed once or a gazillion times.

"THE END" CATQSTAR SHOUTED! ~YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES TIGERHEART! (CHOSEN BY PRIMROSEBUTTERFLY) THANK YOU GUY?S! CATQSTAR YELLED AGAIN. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

P.S. You have a favorite cat you want me to put in here? Send it in! And if you want them to have a sad, or whatever personality, write a little note about that!

Anyways! YOU GUYS ROCK! :)


	3. Failure

**Have an idea? Send it it! And I wrote this to tell you I finished the last chapter! And tell me if you rather I post proper,full chapters or parts like the last one. Please review!  
><strong>

"Tigerheart growled as Whitestorm and Oakheart squeezed him in between them like a sandwich. He was forced to wither pad along them or die so it was an obvious choice.  
>Three other cats appeared on a beautiful, scarlet curtained stage that was out of place compared to the lush, forest background.<p>

_Heatherbreeze._ Tigerheart stiffened at the sharp scent of WindClan. He sniffed and recognized the other cats. _Russetfur?_ And Ashfoot. He groaned out loud. "What do you want?"  
>All three she-cats grinned but didn't reply. A pure-black she-cat with shining green eyes and a grayish-blue she-cat with blue eyes appeared behind them.<p>

"Really?" Tigerfur asked in disbelief. "Hollyleaf? Bluestar? Why do I get the feeling that you were involved with those guys?" He lashed his tail towards the watching she-cats.

Bluestar's eyes glinted mischievously as she and Hollyleaf exchanged a look of amusement. "What?" Tigerheart asked. "What is it?"

"Heatherbreeze told us the reward for winning..." Bluestar began. "Was to be re-born!" Hollyleaf finished joyfully. "So?" Tigerheart meowed crossly. "I'm not dead yet!" "That's obvious, you mouse-brain." Both she-cats meowed in unison. " But you could get reborn into Dovewing's clan," Bluestar mewed slyly.

Tigerheart gasped in surprise before his face turned into a mask of anger as he turned to face Russestfur. "Russetfur, I'm going to strangle you!" He sprang at Russetfur who nimbly darted away. Whitestorm grabbed onto Tigerheart's tail and began to haul him backwards. Russestfur tauntingly sat in front of Tigerheart. "What did I do?" She meowed innocently.

Tigerfur snarled. "I won't forget this, Russetfur!" Oakheart growled back. "Shut up!"

Yellowfang yowled with a big, fat grin. " We're ready for you Ashfoot, Russetfur and Heatherbreeze." She curled her grey tail around her paws and turned towards her mate.

"Why am I even here?" Raggedstar complained. "The mouse-corn here looks like it's rabbit-droppings."

Ashfoot swished her tail and smiled. "Ready!"

Russetfur didn't reply so Ashfoot turned towards her. "Well?!"

Russetfur was meowing excitingly to Heatherbreeze. "Oakheart and Whitestorm are so old that they can't understand anything you say with a hash-tag!" She turned to face the two toms and called out, "#Oak&Whitesux!"

Ashfoot yowled loudly. "Hurry up or you'll get fired too!" Heatherbreeze groaned and padded over with a drooping head. "Fine."

The other WindClan she-cat smiled again. "Welcome to Cat Chat again! Today, our victi-" Her smile turned nervous as the audience stared at her. "I mean, our victorious winners are playing for a chance to get a second life!"

Leafstar gasped from her seat. "OBJECTION! You didn't mention that when you asked me to be a contestant!" Other warriors began to yowl their protests too so Ashfoot stopped and patiently waited for silence. Eventually, when it was quiet , Ashfoot meowed. "We didn't chose the prizes; the ancients did. They send out the prize each week for our show."

Spottedleaf sweetly smiled. "Then can I volunteer for next week?" Again, other cats began to chorus in. "There's a sign-up sheet that will be posted out-side the stage later but if you don't shut up..." Oakpaw glared at them, immediately silencing the crowd.

Whitestorm still restrained Tigerheart as he growled at Russetfur. She waved her tail-tip, brushing it against his nose in a taunting manner. "What's wrong, little Tigerkit? Can't move? Frog got your tongue? It must be smart." She paced in front of him, back and forth. "I bet it would of known not to mess with the ShadowClan deputy!"

The other ShadowClan warrior hissed and lashed out, claws unshealthed. Hollyleaf reached towards the audience seats and snatched the thing closest to her and whacked Tigerheart. "Bad tom! Bad tom!"

Tigerheart winced and shrunk away from her, groaning and moaning,"Was that wooden ladle necessary? No it wasn't."

Ashfoot ignored him and smiled wildly, towards Russetfur's carefully aimed camera. "Welcome to Cat Chat! The show with BAM! AND FUN! AND GET"S REVIEWED A LOT!"

Heatherbreeze appeared behind her, the same smile covered her face. "Special thanks to the reviewers from our show and uh..." She frowned with a questioning look on her face as she glanced at her clanmate. "My cue cards say, "To the reviewers of Littermate's Fury?"

Ashfoot flicked her tail dismissively. "Nobody cares because whoever wrote those fume farts, or whatever they're called, is an idiot.

Russetfur gasped, dropping her video-recorder. " EXCUSE ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW _ LONG IT TAKES TO WRITE THE SCRIPT? AND I ONLY GET 1/3 OF THE SHOW"S MONEY ALTHOUGH I DOUBLE AS SCRIPT WRITER _And _CAMERA CAT!"

Ashfoot let out a dramatic moan as she collapsed, reaching out for the destroyed camera. She grabbed it and shook it in Russtefur's face. "Do. YOU. Know. HOW. Much. THIS COSTS!?"

Heatherbreeze rolled her eyes. "Calm down, you hunks. You're both handsome."

Ashfoot stomped towards her scorekeeper. "I. AM PURE SHE-CAT! Proud mother of Crowfeather. Proud grandmother OF THE THREE! AND PROUD GREAT-GRANDMOTHER TO-"

Russetfur rolled her eyes. "Shut up," Before she glanced at Heatherbreeze. "She means you're horrible because you don't have any kits."

Suddenly, Heatherbreeze burst into tears, Russetfur and Ashfoot had started a conversation on the camera fees and Bluestar sighed, shaking her head. "I declare I have won. Give me my life, and I'll be reborn into Riverclan with my sweet Mistymouse."

To make matters worse, Stonefur and Mosskit appeared looking upset. "How about us?" They pouted in unison.

Bluestar looked for her mate. "Oakykins? Oh, Oakykins? Come here and talk to your kits!"

Hollyleaf yowled above all the noise, pointing to a brownish-red pelt hiding behind the curtains. "He's over there!"

Whitestorm growled, "Although you may be my partner, Oakheart, 'Lionheart's noble right's elite force's code says it's completely legit to attack your partner for disobeying orders from a senior warrior."

The audience began to cheer as Whitestorm backed his partner into the corner of the stage and the pure white warrior took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for this." Then he nodded to Bluestar. "But I do have to do this. She is my aunt after all."

A tortoiseshell she-cat snapped a photo of the chaotic scene with a howl of evil amusement. "This is perfect revenge against Oakheart and his brother!"

The tom recognized Mapleshade immediately and growled as she yowled. "You'd be a hypocrite if you didn't follow your own quotes!" Some of the audience yowled their agreement and the cheers rose as Whitestorm cornered his 'partner' as he tried to defend himself. "Does anyone realize I'm older than her? I was a warrior when she was an apprentice!"

But no cat listened, some of the audience watched the crying Heatherbreeze, Russetfur and Ashfoot's angry arguement, Bluestar's talk to her kits and Whitestorm V.S. Oakheart.

But no cat realized that a dark-brown, stripped tabby in the shadows of the stage curtain as he carefully swiped a golden heart. In the excitement and his victory, Tigerheart loudly yowled, "I've got the life!"

Every cat turned to stare at him, catching him like a deer in headlights. He froze.

Ashfoot shrugged, "He might as well keep it. There's no use for it to us and we all have our other matters to deal with." She glared at Russetfur.

"Not me!" Hollyleaf piped up.

"Bah! I don't care!" Whitestorm hissed. "Oakheart, it's either to the HUNGER GAMES or into the back stage for an episode of TORTURE TIME!"

And then the commotion started again, this time Hollyleaf and Tigerfur also joining in by having their own argument.

"THE END!" Mosskit randomly shouted when the audience began to clap as if their paws were on fire.

The stage cats quickly and silently all agreed on one thing. They bowed and received the thundering applause.

* * *

><p>"She-cats, annoying toms and bratty kits." Ashfoot announced, standing beside her crew. "We are proud to announce we were able to get a new camera , special thanks to Mapleshade who helped raise money by videotaping and posting our last episode on Pawtube "<p>

The audience politely applauded while Ashfoot continued. "Further more, thanks to the extra tips and donnations, we were able to buy more equipment and none of our crew had rage-quited." She glanced at Russetfur. "Yet." Then the whole stage crew took a bow and chorused in unison,  
>"Thank you!"<p>

**THE END!**

**Like I said, If you got any characters you want me to use look for my entering guide back in chapter 1! And thanks for your reviews! Please review now!**

**Thanks,**

**-CATQSTAR**


End file.
